An Immortal Love
by nursedrmc
Summary: A lycan and vampire love story with history and some naughty times. A very unique twist to the supernatural love stories


My husband and I are linked for all of eternity. Many humans are blessed to go to heaven or hell in the afterlife, although my husband and I will never see them. My husband is not of human descent, though I am. My husband is a Cerberus and I am a Vampira. Well in terms of your century a werewolf and vampire. We have been through every era and had numerous offspring. We were damned for all of time to roam the earth. Not as mortals but we could die like one, just we would be reincarnated. Though so you could understand better I will tell you how we became of this.

Anubis + Nefetari

Early Egypt

The very first temple was built in 270 B.C. early Egypt. Us mortals began to believe in beings with powers of inhuman capabilities. The early Egyptians had quite a few deities. The first worshiped by the Egyptians was Ra, the sun god. My husband was a god, son of Set the god of the underworld, he would become the savior of Ra. His mother is Nephthys, goddess of transitional death. Both of his parents, were very powerful and feared, yet respected deities of Egypt. They named him Anubis, whom was promised to be my husband. Back in ancient times, it was custom to give a child up in return for the debt of a family to be wiped clean. Therefore my parents Thabit and Samura sold me to Anubis since I was of age. Their debt was since I was their only child and a female, I could not continue my family name. My parents were not wealthy nor of any mobility. They tried many times to bare sons but they were all still born. Thus, they made a deal with Anubis if he would let my mother bear a son who could live, then he could have me as his bride. My brother did lived, he was known as Badnu, only lived to be killed in combat, from which his wife bore his neighbor's sons. Fate they say is bitter with irony. Which means, I was essentially given to Anubis. From this point forward, my name was changed to Nefetari, which means beautiful creation in your language; Anubis said it was very appropriate for me. Anubis said that I had a gorgeous olive skin tone that was thought to be blessed by Ra himself. Medium length bob style hair that was as black as depths of the underworld my husband controlled, colored with streaks of gold that would fill even the most wealthiest pharaoh with greed, eyes greener than the most purest of emeralds. I was very petite but with many large curves like an hour glass. Supposedly Anubis said he never seen a more beautiful women to cross his path and that he would make sure to have me as his own. That of which he did and for all of eternity. While my parents were trying to conceive a son, I stayed in the underworld with Anubis. He had a head of a wolf and a body of man. His body was chiseled as if it was a statue, with a perfect v line in his chest, massive hands, and a deep voice. All of that in a golden skin tone that looked as if the sun kissed him itself. He was the most charming and caring man I met. He gave me many lavishing gifts and an elaborate wardrobe. He even had a room built especially for me with a library and had scholars teach me. This was very uncommon since women were not equal to man. When my mother found out she was pregnant with a boy, a short week later was my wedding. I loathed my parents for doing that to me, though I did not realize the rarity of their actions. The issue that set me off the most was that my parents were not planning to attend my wedding, which they forced me into. So for seven nights I was upset with poor Anubis. He could sense it even though he was not allowed to see me. He sent me a caring letter.

To my Dearest Nefetari,

I know this marriage was not your choice so here I offer a compromise. If you stay with me in the underworld for only 1 year, I will let you back to the mortal world. Though time is separate between these worlds, a year here is 15 in the mortal world. I will then cancel the wedding and you will just become my companion.

With All My Heart,

Anubis

I did not think he was so kind from the tales told from the mortal world. I started to write a letter back to Anubis when he came into the room. I was shocked and a bit scared. He brought me vases of roses and was in his mortal form. Anubis said, "I know my traditional presence may frighten you so I thought if you talked to me in the shape of a mortal, you would not be frightened." I replied, "Your face does not frighten me, and I do want to marry you." He pulled me close to his body and kissed my forehead. "I love you" he said, I started to cry and he asked "what did I do?" I stated, replying "I do not know for sure that I love you, but I do know that a care for you strongly". He chuckled, then said, "Darling you have many eons to figure that out." Then he left to speak with Ra. When a god takes a mortal as his bride, he must first ask Ra for permission or else she will stay mortal and die. Since Anubis asked Ra and promised we would bear many offspring, Ra granted it. The deal was that we were to be immortal forever, so that we could rule the underworld for all eternity. I never knew of this deal. That night before my wedding, my body felt as if it was on fire and my organs started to turn. I screamed and yelled Anubis ran came into the room, that was one of the few times I saw fear in his eyes. So that I may not feel the pain of this blessing in disguise, he bit me and therefore made me unconscious. When I awoke several moments later, I saw him sitting beside my bed waiting for me to wake, but I did not remember a single thing. At that point, when he told me he was worried about me and stayed by my side the whole night, I knew that I truly loved him. Our wedding was magnificent; in those times we received head dresses, tattoos, and rings. It seems like a lot but he was a god, which meant we received the best. Our head dresses were pure silver with black onyx crystals outlining our family crest. Our rings matched. Mine was so heavy for my hand that I could barely lift it. We received many tattoos that my body became sore and red. Anubis said that I looked beautiful even though i did not feel it. All the gods attended the ceremony. We held it in Anubis's house to symbolize that we soon were to share everything. I received many glorious gifts from the gods. However no mortals attended my wedding. I loved it. One present that was truly exceptional was the amulet from Anubis's parents, Seth and Nephthys. Since we gave up our souls just as gods, whom do not possess them, they were to be placed into the amulet along with our future children's. When they said this, I should have known it too was a fertility charm. They wanted to have many grandchildren to spoil and to continue our family name. Our wedding night was spectacular. Anubis went to the mortal world and bought furnishings that would make the wealthiest pharaohs full of greed; all of which were his wedding presents to me. Mine was to just give myself completely. I wore a beautiful night garment that was a gift from Ra and his wife. Anubis described it, as gold tassels with emeralds to cover the nipples of my robust and enlarged breasts, with a cloth that hung low enough to cover half of my plump rear with slits to my waist that had beautiful crystal beads. My body was painted entirely in gold to show that Anubis had taken my purity. I had my make up like a pharaoh's wife would except mine was inked into my skin and permanently stained into me to lavish my natural beauty. I stood up waiting for him against a pure gold statue of him made from a mortal as a gift. He came into our room only wearing his head dress, without a cloth or any under garments. He looked at me up and down then licked his lips with a tongue longer than any mortal ever seen. Due to the fact that he is a natural Cerberus from birth, he possessed the ability to change his form, which he did with his head, in that he made his immortal head, mortal. He picked me up with ease, carried me to the bed and laid me on it. His body already smeared with gold to show that of which we made passionate love. He started to kiss me from my neck, down to my chest in which he peeled off the emeralds to feed on my breast, in that he swirled his powerful tongue around my areola, to my nipple in which I began to climax; then he kissed down to my flat midsection, finally to my toned and large thigh. Then he began to taste the virgin offering of my hymen and said I was a true virgin. We kissed longed and passionately. In midst of this he chuckled as he could feel my heartbeat increase with each swirl of his elongated tongue. Then he mounted me and made me cry and scream till dawn of the next day. It was so much pressure, passion, intensity, and fluids. When we passed out at dawn we slept for days on end until it was a full moon. It truly felt as if we were mere creatures of the night. I awoke in his arms, his body smeared with gold and his head back to normal. I kissed him and said, "I feel comfortable with you, no matter what shape of form you take my darling." Then he replied "all that matters to me is your ability to become accustomed to this with ease my sweet. The he kissed me and went straight to work at the gates since he had been out for a few days. I went to bathe since I had his essence dried on me. The maids changed our bed. Ra came from the heavens and visited Anubis to make sure our marriage was binding, once he saw Anubis since he had not bathed yet he chuckled deeply and gave Anubis a gift and said good luck to him. Anubis entered the bathroom with the gift, then took off his cloth and joined me in in the large steaming tub and preceded to hand me the gift. When I opened it I merely thought it was a lily from the Nile, but it was something extraordinary. I said " what an odd gift my darling." though he just kissed my plump lips then placed it in the water and said " look my wife" The single lily became many, and filled the entire tub. The water was scented of the freshest Egyptian lilies and then became a shade of the color lilac. I felt just as he same as the night I gave myself to Anubis. I kissed his neck and he rubbed my wet and suds covered body against his. He started chuckling. Then he spoke, "My love, I had no idea this fertility charm could work wonders on us." I replied "Whatever do you mean my dearest?" the he said "I want to bear multiple sons." The second he said this, I felt the desire to bite his neck which made him turn animalistic. He then kissed me, and dragged my wet hair to my breast, and then rubbed my areola and lightly twisted my nipple. After, he then dragged his hand lower under the water, between my legs and began to rub my labia, and then proceeded to rub and fondle my clitoris. Mere minutes have passed of this, and after what seemed like ages, he then picked up my small body and sat me on his elongated and thick member, and proceeded to bounce me and bounce me till my cries were inaudible to the sound of my hind flesh slapping against his lap over and over again. He pulled my limp body of the water then proceeded to carry me to our bed chamber. We dripped all the way there, though not only of water I assure you. I was kissing his neck and face the whole time till we reached the chamber. He threw me on the bed and raped me viciously, though it was out of pure love. Months later we found out I was pregnant with more than one child since there was so much moving in my belly for one. I could not tell if my husband was stressed or not. Months have passed and I rarely got to sleep with him. He would always be at the gates working. He summoned the midwife goddesses to tend to me. They stayed with me the whole day until sunset. By then, my husband would come into my bed chamber and hold me till I would fall asleep. In those days while a woman was pregnant, it was custom for her and her husband not to sleep together, but he would with for me to fall asleep then go to the spare chamber and sleep alone. One night I asked him if we could have our children's chamber prepared ahead of time though he replied "My sweet it has already been done, I did not want you to worry about a single thing, only about our babies. Then he carried me to the bath, rubbed, washed, and kissed me. After he carried me to my bed chamber, that night, my water broke and I was screaming for Anubis. He made with haste to my room, and only a moment later had summoned the midwives. He held my hand, and reassured to me that I was going to be alright. When they came, he demanded that they take away my pain. Soon after he said this, I feel asleep, and he told me that they cut me open, pulled out two sons and two daughters then quickly sewed me back together. He held my hand and kissed me even while I was unconscious. When I awoke he was lying next to me with our children in bed with us. I started to cry. He had he nannies take them to their room, "My darkling, whatever is the matter?" he asked, I replied "I just am so happy that we fell in love and that you take care of me and our children already my darling." He held me close to him and kissed me long and deep. Then had our servants bring out dozens and dozens of flowers in elaborate colors for me. He then said to me "I thought this would help you relax more when you are breast feeding our young." I kissed him a lot. "What are we going to name them?" I asked. He said "It all depends on what I want." I was embarrassed to ask but I did, "are they born with mortal flesh?" He chuckled and laughed. "Is that what you were thinking about when you were passed out my pet?" he asked, I replied "sadly yes my darling." he kissed me again and said "they will be demi gods, half mortals." I replied "so then they will be like you and I my love?" He tells me, "Yes my darkling." I kissed him and let out a deep breath of relief. He reassured me "do not worry my pet, we are blessed." I fell asleep, my head on his chest in his arms and he kissed me goodnight.

The morning after my beloved and I gave birth to our wonderful spawn, I was to report to the gates for only a few hours. I was excited to return home early to spend time with the mother of my children. I get word from a servant that my children are safe with the midwives. I felt confused and worried and immediately went home. When I got to bedchamber, a horrible sight plagued my eyes. My wife was on the bed, with a dagger in her abdomen, struggling to breathe and stay alive. I ran to her side, called for the midwives to bring a medicine man. Holding back tears I kissed her hand and tell her she will be okay. She told me that Set, my father had done this. I instantly became enraged and confused. When a midwife came into to my call, she was immediately stabbed from behind and Set came entered the room. I ask why is it he hath done this, he replied because I have broken his honor by not being his son. I ask how can this be, and he called me the bastard son of Osiris. When he talked about murdering my wife, I felt a deep and violent growl rise from my angered soul and my true form had shown. He then called me a father to unholy children. I grabbed him by the throat and picked him up from the ground and told him through gritted fangs to never speak of my spawn again. He called me a fool and I threw him out of my window. As I jumped outside, more midwives entered the room to tend to my beloved. I landed on his chest, the sound of deep cracking bone was only a mere appetizer my vengeful soul. He grabbed my foot and threw me into a wall. I roared and sprinted on all paws towards him. Set produced a sword and with a quick strike, sliced open my cheek. The pain was nonexistent. I felt a warm sensation trickle down to my neck, the feeling making my skin crawl and soul angry, as I faced him still. I took another rush towards him, my claws fully extended with the intent of making him pay dearly for the pain he caused me, and the life he took. I duck under his swing, claws tearing through him, balling into a fist through his chin sending him into a wall. I make another fist and drive it through his chest to his spine, only making a hole the size of my fist in the wall behind. He slumped to the floor, lifeless. "May the gods have pity on you dear Set, for I will not when you enter my gates." I return to my bedchamber, rushing to my lover's side. I hold her hand tell her that I will bring her back. She brings my hand closer to hers, kisses it and says she knows. With one last breath, she passed onto the next realm. I squeezed her hand near my trembling lips, tears fall down my face and a dog-like whine exits my tense neck. I went to the case where we kept our own family heirloom and took out the amulet. I kissed it, and heard a voice instantly. I recognized it as my beloved's, my tail begins to wag nervously and I looked all around for the source of her sweet songlike voice. I look at the amulet and see her soul, and gave it another much longer kiss. Her voice spoke to me, and said "my love, if you wear this amulet, it will enable me to visit you in your dreams." Immediately I place it around my neck and try my best to fall asleep. I fall into a deep sleep and in my dreams, awake in a bath similar to my own, and I recognize the silhouette standing in the doorway. I immediately get up to embrace her, forgetting that I was not clothed, and I hear the giggle that warms my heart and excites my carnal pleasures. I stop suddenly and apologize, "Please forgive me my love, I miss you dearly and know how seeing myself this excited and this indecent may offend you." She walked closer to me, grabbed my member and whisper in my ear, "don't be embarrassed, I love when my husband is primed and ready for me." I lightly yank her hair to tilt her head backwards, and kissed her. She started to stroke me tenderly; I began to feel her lips lightly as we kissed. I made my way down to her neck and she moaned into my ear and bit her lip. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulders, and began to kiss her softly. She purred as I used my lips on hers and rubbed and massaged her ass. As I licked faster and rougher, her hands began to run through my hair, nails massaging my scalp. I nibbled on her delicious lip and I could feel her entire body shiver on my shoulders. I moved to her most sensitive spot, she shook again, licked around it, her hands tug on my hair, nibbled on it, she screamed and hip thrust my head. I set her down and she dropped to her knees. I go to ask if she is okay, I was interrupted by a wave of pleasure in the head of my member. I look down into her gorgeous green eyes, she winks at me and bites down on me. I howl and then bring her up, straightening her back, and she places me between her gorgeous decadent breasts. I slide up and down between them, enjoying how unbelievably soft they were on my throbbing piece. I kept slamming me in between her, she squeezes them on me, placed my head in her mouth and stuck her tongue into me. I howl again, pick her up, and insert myself into her while still carrying her. She screams in sexual agony, for it has been a while since we have connected our essences. It is difficult to make love, because she is petite. We enjoy the challenge however. She hops off and bends over in the tub and motions for me to come to her. I do and slam myself into her, with great difficulty. She screams and reaches for my most sensitive while I am ramming her. She squeezes them and I reach for her neck and slightly squeeze, bringing her close to me while I pound her from behind. She gasps for air while moaning, I let go and spank her many times, a sharp cry of pleasure emitting from her tiny body each time I spank. I pull out and turn her around to face me. I spread her open wide, grab one of her ankles, grab ahold of her throat and begin to pound and pound her. We kept eye contact throughout the rest of our animalistic love making. When I filled her full of myself, my body gave way and she followed me, laying on me her head on my shoulders, laying together how we should be without the distraction of any garments. I kiss her forehead and promise to her that I will return her to our family. She wiped my tears and says that I will and we will flourish again with our family. I wake up on my side of the bed, look over to the empty space next to me and promise again to the amulet that I will do whatever it takes.

The next morning, I immediately sent out for Osiris to see if he has heard anything or can help bring my wife back to me. I pass through the gates in my natural form, and requested an audience with Osiris. His servant sent for me and I followed him to the king of the underworld. He first apologized to me to the recent series of events and his role in the cause of it. I told him we all make mistakes and that he seemed more of a father than Set could be. He told me of a way to bring back my better half, a ritual that can be performed by a god who dwells and has power in the underworld. All that is required is the soul of the person to be present and free from any vessel, but if this does not follow through, I must speak to Ra. I memorized the spell immediately, wished him my greatest thanks and returned home to rest for the ritual the next day. That night, I had another dream of her. I held her close to me and said that I have found a way to bring her back to me, and she will soon be with our family. She told me that we must be truly together in order for her to come back. I told her that if her soul is present, the ritual will work and she will be back with me. I kiss her and then slowly go down her body, cupping her breasts in a soft massage as I kiss her abdomen and then move to her lower abs, caressing her body. Her soft olive toned skin felt too incredible as I rubbed her chest and torso. She brought me up to her, and stuck her tongue down my throat, biting and sucking on my lip. I thrust my member in between her legs and pinned her arms above her head and by moving hips began grinding my head against her most sensitive spot. The pleasure was intense for the both of us. We both began to flow and pant, she climaxed seconds before I. We both collapsed to the floor, and I woke up again alone in my bedchamber. I realize it is morning so I cleanse myself in the bath and get to work on the ritual. I try it many times over again, and referenced the papyrus I wrote the spell on, and focused with all my will but it did not happen. Before I fell into disappointment, I remembered my father's words. I immediately made my way to the surface world to speak with Ra. When I got there, I was greeted instantly by the sun god himself. He expressed his deepest apologies for my wife, and told me he would anything to help me. I told him that Osiris told me to consult with him if the ritual did not work. Ra asked if I still had the amulet that was given to us at our wedding. I took it from my neck and handed it to him. He told me that once we wedded, the amulet takes our souls and protects them so that we may forever be together. I realized this and he then told me something new about it. The ritual did not work because her soul was kept within the amulet until the both of us are freed from our bodies and we can be reincarnated. I told him about the past dreams of her and Ra told me that in sleep the amulet can enable one soul to enter the dreams of the other connected. I smiled and thought to myself that I was not crazy. I asked him if I were to have my wife back at my side, I would have to join her by freeing my soul from flesh. He answered solemnly yes. With a grim determination I thanked him and asked for him and Osiris to watch over my children while I am gone. He put his hand on my shoulder and told me they are in the greatest care only second to me own. I then proceeded back to the underworld. When I entered my home, I placed the amulet on the bed, kissed it and said "we will be together again." I walked to the gates, where the hell fire burned greatly, and jumped. All fear and doubt grew into hope. I did not feel pain but continued to fall. I noticed a figure near me and recognized immediately. I reached for her hand and kissed her, telling her I love her and would never let something like this happen again. We continued to fall until a familiar site started to appear, and we soon fell both on the bed in our bedchamber, the amulet glowing. We had returned, hand in hand, together again.


End file.
